winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella
. W e l c o m e Hi, I'm Stella, welcome to my Talk Page. Here you can leave a new message], or comment.Feel free to ask or tell me anything. Please keep this page neat and organized by signing and dating your posts, leaving messages in chronological order, and adding an appropriate title to your post. I will always try to respond to your message as soon as I can. Thank you ! Welcome to 's Talk Page, feel free to leave me a message ! Please keep this page neat and organized by: *'Signing and dating your posts:' to do this type four tildes ( ~~~~ ) *'Leaving messages chronologically, oldest to newest:' [http://winx.wikia.com/index.php?title= &acion=edit&section=new leave a new message] *'Giving your post an accurate title' .......................... Welcome sorry your talkbox was brokenyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here i will do teach you go and see your template template:tiff.then click edit.then you can see what i did.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here do you want a new talkboxyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) template:tiff .is your talkbox yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) to create a page like that go to winx.wikia.com/wiki/special:createpage | } }} ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 12:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm...No! Pakistan is a country! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 12:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for nice words! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh? Sorry! But i am forgot what you were need.Give me colors and photos.(Do not worry,I will do not say anything!) ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry...I can not do.Because my computer has founded a stupid problem.So i will do tomorrow. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 07:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) nope almost all wiki have talkboxes and do yuo want userboxessarah magic winx 11:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) pls dont put fan art on my wiki.they are useless.and here you are uploading pictures that are already here and DO YUO WANT USERBOXES.If you want i can make for you.just give me one userbox color and textcolor and the images and what you want to write in.and please do not upload photos on my talkpage. do you want userboxes is my ? so answersarah magic winx 11:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) do you want to say this user admires stella Hope this is useful. You may want to contact Joanna as she added the first 3 images at the top. I noticed you added the two at the bottom and I was wondering if you knew the names of who they were, because they didn't have names labelled at the bottom like the first three. +y@talk 08:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) 2012 (UTC) Winx Club Fan:Stella-Hello 'can we change the pic once we add it on the talk box?Usrehana 05:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) style="color: #ff0006;"> il numero perfetto]] 07:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) i am just happy cus i am seen in the Special:Leaderboard i'm in #16.SARAH hyder always talk to me:D! Why hello there. Hi to you too. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) i mean now users are doing bad so rose is locking the pages.but she missed a few!but now she is waiting for the pages to be completed! SARAH hyder im late to do fan art reply!] It's not weird at all! I'm not the only adult that likes winx (though I admit, I'm not as interested as I once was). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) And when you use your talkbox, you don't have to press Enter to make the line turn down. It'll auto turn down so don't worry with that!!!}} Hello! I noticed that you're fan of Dragon Ball and Winx Club. So, am I! Who is your favorite character on both shows? Message from: Winx Fan 18